Willow In Wonderland
by SweeterThanKarma
Summary: The Red Queen taken over, and the Resistance is fighting again. But how do things change when Hatter has a daughter named Willow? OCXOC.


**I just saw this movie, and I got the idea that what IF the Hatter…had a child named Willow?**

The feeling of happiness filled Willow's aura as she stepped inside the castle, adjusting her hat as Chessur the cat flew right beside her, looking at ease. "Father!" She called out, smiling at the guards waving at her. Willow was the child of the Mad Hatter, one of the most famous people in Underland. Of course, that meant when Willow was born, she was immediately loved by everybody.

"He is in the Hat Room," Tmctwisp yelped as he rushed through the halls, letters and whatnot in his arms. Willow smiled, knowing he abounded all hope for Mirana taking over Underland once and for all from her sour and large-headed sister. Although he might have no hope, he certainly helped them. Maybe he was humoring them, Willow never asked.

Willow nodded, now bending down to scoop up dapper tabby at her feet. Chessur purred in response, since Willow was his favorite person in all of Underland. They were best friends since Willow was a toddler, and more protective of her than anybody. "Chessur, may I ask why we have to see Father again?" She asked as they started down the hallway.

"I honestly do not know. Absolem said that we had to, so I think we have to," Chessur replied as Willow looked through a door. "That is the way to the kitchen, Willow, not the Hat Room. Actually, I _am_ famished…"

"Willow!" A boy called out then, making Chessur freeze and stiffen. He very much disliked Willow's friend, Prince August. August and her met once when Willow saved him from a Dodo bird that the Red Queen possessed. "Willow, Chessur, what are you two doing inside on such a pleasant day?"

"I must go fetch Hatter," Chessur hissed. "Willow, busy yourself by talking to _August_." He suddenly disappeared in Willow's arms, and a slight mist flowed down the hallway seconds later.

"Is there something I am missing?" August asked as he led the way to the Royal Gardens. Willow laughed, shaking her head as August cocked his head to the side, puzzled. He suddenly smiled with her. "You know, your eyes sparkles when you laugh like that."

"Thank you, August," Willow sighed as she played with her bright, vibrant velvet red hair. It was chopped in all sorts of places, making it look beautiful and simple. Willow's green eyes were pierced with a light brown near the pupil, something only few people see. "Chessur just is stressed about the Red Queen's rule."

"I promise," August vowed, looking ahead with a hard stare that Willow only saw, "I will take her throne and crown from her if my mother can't. Then Underland will be right and hole again."

"If it can be hole again," Willow pointed out, sliding her hands over the white roses in the garden. She closed her eyes. "So many people died, perished when they were innocent…" She shook her head. "I can't let that happen again. Neither will the Resistance."

"You sound brave," August stated, staring at her face. "And I know you want to be, Willow, but you aren't. I hear it in your voice." He looked away then, looking at a tiny little rose. "It is going to die," He whispered, lowering his voice.

Willow opened her eyes and looked at August curiously. "The little blossom," He explained. "Everything else is grown and shining, but this little one isn't. It might die." He went to pick it, but Willow pushed his hand away.

"Don't!" She cried, staring at the flower. "Let it die on the bush, please. But it has a chance most don't! When everything is dead and old, this one will be shining!" Willow touched it, the flower was soft and young still. "Just like a star."

August sighed, giving up instantly. He knew the fight was over as soon as Willow made up her sweet, pure mind. He watched as she smiled at him, and the feeling came back in his heart._ She was to be protected by every night in the castle if it came to that_, August thought, walking with her again. _I won't ever let her get hurt. Not while I'm still around._

There was a sudden cry in one of the towers, and the two stopped to listen. It wasn't a good cry, one that August would have known as happiness. He felt the tension in Willow's stance. "Look at the…" She choked, pointing. Up on the tallest tower, was a monster that they knew as Jabberwocky. It roared at thrashed its wings as it fought of the nights. "We have to help!" Willow cried then.

August grabbed her arm and pulled her in the opposite direction from the monster. The horse waited patiently at the end of the gardens, even though danger was near. August jumped on and threw Willow on the back of Spade, Willow clamping her hands tightly around his waist. August sighed, this was what he pictured in every dream since he met her. Except they were in danger, so it didn't count. "August! What about everybody else?" Willow sobbed as she pressed her face against his back.

August wanted more than anything to turn around and comfort her, agreeing to save everybody he cared for. But that couldn't happen. Willow was right there, and he had to protect her. "They'll get out themselves," August heard himself say as Spade threw himself out of the castle walls. "Nobody in that castle in a wimp."

Spade spent some time galloping into a wood that was unknown to most of Underland, since nobody really wanted to find out what it was. Willow stayed silent behind him, her face still pressed against his back. August stopped Spade at a hollowed tree with an opening, looking like a home. He helped Willow off. "Come on," He whispered, leading her into the tree. "Are you okay?"

"Somewhat," She whispered back. Willow might have been tough at first, but she was shaken easily. "How about you, August?" August himself started to feel lucky his love was alive. He hugged her lightly.

They stayed there for a while, hugging each other, because there was nothing else to do. The Willow saw something. "Chessur!" She cried, shoving August out of the way to see the tabby smiling. His smiled wavered when he saw August, but he ignored it. "Chessur, how is everybody?"

"We all got out safely. Hatter and Hare both are at the Hare's home currently, and the Queen is in their custody. Everybody is okay, there are only a few scratches on your father, but he'll live." Chessur frowned. "Why did you two run away? Not fight?"

"Because we did what he had to do," Willow explained, looking at August with protective eyes. "August is the prince, and he is one of the two hopes to take over Underland. I convinced him to do it. Sorry if it offended you or something."

Chessur seemed more pleased with this. "Well, okay then. Stay here, though. The Jabberwocky is still hunting you two."

Willow nodded, and a lump rose in her throat.

**Cool I guess…I imagined Willow looking like Hayley Williams from Paramore. Um…I don't really know what August looks like yet. Use your imagination!**


End file.
